Begging and Biting
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Rachel gets Ivy to submit to her will, but the living vampire is a little annoyed at how slow Rachel seems to be going. No Spoilers.


"Rachel," Ivy moaned as her back arched off the bed covers toward the redhead's wandering mouth, "God, Rachel."

"Yes?" The girl teasingly asked as she bit down on the flesh just below Ivy's bra, a teasing smirk of her own stretching across her lips as she stared up into the vampire's darkening eyes. Ivy had a lot more control now that they had actually become lovers, but it always excited Rachel to see the way that her eyes would darken and Ivy would become more of a vampire.

"Please, Rachel, please." The vampire begged her witch girlfriend to get a move on. The girl's touches on her skin were sending sparks of electricity racing down her spine. "Rachel..." The vampire begged as her body arched up again into Rachel's lips as she kissed along the line of her bra.

"I love it when you beg." Rachel replied as she grinned down at Ivy, reaching behind the woman's back and unsnapping her bra and pulling it off of the vampire's body. She loved seeing the raven haired woman like that; naked and laying in the middle of the bed. She loved it when the vampire who was normally so dominant submitted to her. It was not the normal thing for the vampire to do, but it was a very exciting thing for Rachel to witness whenever it did happen.

"You know what it does to me when you beg, don't you Ivy?" Rachel continued softly before leaning down and taking one of the living vampire's nipples into her mouth and sucking it into her mouth, trailing her tongue around it lovingly.

Ivy only managed to reply with a strained whimper as her body arched upward into Rachel's body. "Fuck..." she moaned as she tried to get her girlfriend to go lower and faster. She wanted her so badly at that moment in time that she was not going to last very long if the girl teased her any longer.

"So impatient aren't you Ivy?" Rachel teased as she kissed down the vampire's firm toned stomach towards the waist line of the woman's jeans. The witch's teeth bit down on the soft skin just slightly above the belt line as she tried to get the vampire to moan for her again.

"Rachel," Ivy begged and moaned as she tried to get the woman lower with her hands. "Please Rachel; I'm so wet for you."

"I know." The witch replied undoing the button of Ivy's jeans with her right hand as her left began to tug the pants down and off the vampire's hips. "I can smell it even with my inferior sense of smell. And trust me Ivy, it smells good."

"Rachel..." The woman begged again as her hips bucked up with her girlfriend's touch when she felt the redhead beginning to tug her jeans down.

"Patience is a virtue." The witch sang in return before placing a kiss on the raven haired woman's panties.

"It's a virtue that I don't have." Ivy replied as she moved her hips steadily rocking up and down into Rachel's touch.

Rachel smiled as she hooked her fingers into the band of Ivy's panties and began to work them down off the older woman's hips. "I love you." She whispered softly as she kissed down the woman's thighs. "I love you so much Ivy."

"I love you too Rachel." Ivy moaned in reply as she looked down at the woman who lay between her legs.

Rachel moaned softly as she pressed her nose into the girl's panties and breathed in deeply at the scent of the girl's wetness. She was always made wet by the scent of her girlfriend's excitement, which was something that made being between Ivy's legs even more enjoyable. Slowly the redhead kissed up the woman's long legs until she was between the girl's thighs, "God you smell so good."

Rachel's tongue poked out from between her lips and licked up the girl's wet folds, taking in the girl's scent as she moved forward to take the woman's clit into her mouth. She flicked her tongue over the hard bud and grinned against Ivy when she felt the woman buck up into her mouth. She smiled as a moan was torn from her girlfriend's lips. "Fuck Rachel."

Rachel sucked hard on Ivy's clit flicking her tongue over it quickly as she tried to bring her girlfriend to the edge. Her tongue poked forward and she pressed it between Ivy's folds moving towards the woman's cunt until she was positioned at the entrance.

"God, please Rachel." Ivy moaned from above the redhead as her head rolled from side to side on the pillow. "Please, fuck me, please." She begged incoherently.

Rachel smirked for a moment before she slipped her tongue into Ivy and moved in and out quickly, moaning at the taste of her girlfriend on her tongue, at the taste of cum on her lips. Rachel pulled her tongue out of Ivy and thrust her finger inside the girl quickly as she kissed her way up the woman's body.

Ivy moaned loudly as she clenched down on Rachel's finger, feeling every inch of it inside her as she did so. "Rachel..." she moaned lovingly as her hips thrust back into Rachel's finger.

The redhead smiled as the vampire moved against her and added a second finger. "I love you Ivy." Rachel whispered softly as she pressed her lips against Ivy's jaw lovingly.

The witch smiled as she moved down the girl's body again to her neck and flicked her tongue down against the woman's throat - over old scars left by vampires that had fed on her lover. Rachel smirked for a moment before opening her mouth and pressing her open mouth against the vampire's pulse point and sucking the flesh into her mouth as she did so. "God you taste so good." She moaned as she tasted the vampire's scent.

"Bite me." Ivy begged softly as her back arched further into Rachel's touches.

The redhead looked up into Ivy's eyes and saw the trust and the love reflected in them as she did so. Peering down at the woman's flawless neck she tried to see the previous bite marks that she knew were there but the scars had long since faded into the background. Rachel's tongue ran over the girl's flesh and then her own teeth feeling the sharp caps that she had worn for the purpose of biting the vampire.

Slowly the witch opened her mouth again and pressed her caps into the woman's pulse point and dug down slightly, but not enough to break the skin, it was still enough for the girl to moan loudly at the feeling of the caps in her neck.

"Please Rachel." The vampire moaned softly as she started to feel herself quaking.

Rachel waited, working her thumb against the girl's clit and rubbing it in circles; she waited thrusting her finger into her girlfriend's cunt. The girl waited slowly until Ivy's pussy started to clench around her fingers, squeezing them hard and it was then that Rachel bit down hard into Ivy's neck and broke the skin sending the vampire's hormones into a frenzy of lust and happiness.

"God, fuck..." Rachel moaned as she sucked on the woman's flesh, tasting the vampire's rich blood in her mouth sending chills up and down her spine as she did so.

"Rachel!" Ivy moaned loudly her back arching up and then holding in the air as the woman climaxed. "God..." She groaned once she had returned to the bed, feeling as if she had just run a marathon at least five times.

"I love you Ivy." Rachel replied kissing her girlfriend's lips softly as she tried to calm the vampire down.

"I love you too Rachel." Ivy replied kissing her girlfriend back softly but with passion. "I love you."

"I know you do." The witch replied as she leaned down and kissed her girlfriend lovingly again and again.


End file.
